


A Kind of Love Drug

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Rin [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Background Poly, Bars and Pubs, Bartenders, Black Character(s), Body Worship, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Fifth Holy Grail War, Gratuitous Smut, Holy Grail War (Fate), Love Triangles, Military Background, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OC, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Own Characters - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Penises, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sixsome, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Triggers, Unnamed characters - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no archer, watch tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: The years after the Fifth Holy Grail War have not been particularly kind to Rin.  Yes, she can still kick all sorts of ass and her tight little body hasn't gone to waste like the rest of her classmates, but things have not gone to plan. For whatever the reason (a lapse in judgement, a spell or maybe even a treaty), the only guy that Rin has held any sort of tender feelings for is now in a poly relationship. And not with her.  Instead, it is with no one else but her own sister (a traitorous act of the highest degree), and his servant Saber.After a night of walking in on the trio in a particularly compromising position, Rin heads to the bar to attempt to forget about them.  Her guard down for the first time in years, that is where she runs into HIM...And that is where the fun begins.





	1. For the 'Sake' of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Lastmanstanding! Hopefully you enjoy!

The senior bartender knew his job too well now to know how it followed a pattern. The tavern was usually always quiet during the week.  Always.  Seemed like no matter what hell was being raised or whatever was going on, the majority of the population always saved their drinking for Friday or the weekend.  Those were the days that they would need at least two barkeeps and a couple of wait staff to keep on top of the orders.  Today was no exception.  Tuesday, the first night right after the most dreaded weekday.  It was as empty as it could be.  There was a few familiar patrons as always, a few people watching the rerun of the last game, a couple that looked to be on their very first date…

And then it was her.  She was a new customer, one that he had personally never seen in here before.  Dressed in a scarlet skirt and dark jacket, she stood out like a fair peacock from the rest of his customers.  Beautiful and colourful, her body positively ripe for the picking, the metaphoric spotlight was completely on her tonight.  Girls whispered to themselves, eyeing her carefully before debating if she should be considered a threat.  And she was the magnet for the eyes of many admiring men, but none dared approach her.  They would look and mention before turning away, a familiar, defeated smile on their faces.  There seemed to be a general census among them – she was one who was out of their league.

Rin quickly finished up her latest cup of sake before slamming it down on the counter.  “Another!” she demanded.  Her blue eyes were hazy with drink, cheeks flushed with a pale pink… and yet her words were just as sharp as they were when she was sober.  Hands rested on top of her dark hair, stretching her body out as she waited.  Her eyes never stilled.  They were always looking around, never resting in one spot.  She could have been looking or waiting for someone, but the unnamed bartender thought differently.

This was a girl who was used to danger, one who was constantly on edge. 

Spying him staring at her, the flush on her cheeks increased and again she shook her cup at him.  Reminding him of her missing refill.

The bartender chuckled, filling her cup with practiced ease.  Rin had never come in to the tavern before but, even if he had never seen or heard of her before, he already knew the type of girl she was.  Eyes that knew too much, a mind that continued to swirl with thoughts and feelings beyond its control… and possibly a problem with the eviler sex. “You’ve had a few of those,” he said to her, watching as she threw it back, “usually people like to open up to their bartenders about their woos after the third cup, but you’re as silent as a tomb.”

The dark-haired beauty said nothing at first, only letting out an audible sigh as her glass clinked, empty, on the table.  It wasn’t until she looked at the bartender again that he truly understood what he was facing.  Her eyes held a spark of a fight, determination for something giving them a great light.  “Those who come to you with their troubles, are those who have hit rock bottom.” She told him, swallowing back another shot.  “I am nowhere close to being that penurious and desperate, for I can solve my own problems.” She spat, shaking her cup at him again, silently demanding another.

Seemed like the so-called gentle beauty was self-medicating tonight.

He left her the bottle, and to her own devices, turning towards his other patrons.  Busy in his thoughts and actions, he missed seeing the tall, dark man who sat behind the attractive woman.  The one who simply watched the woman as she threw back shot after shot, the one who wasn’t deterred by cold actions or lack of interest.

One who’s eyes reflected similar intentions of the bartender’s. 

* * * * *

She giggled and hiccupped to herself, letting her forehead lean against the cool counter.  Everything was spinning and the room was so warm…. She pouted to herself as her stomach jumped.  Ok.  That wasn’t supposed to happen…

“Ok. You have had enough there, little lady.” A voice said to her. 

Looking up, Rin squinted at the blurry shape.  It looked vaguely human, perhaps a little stockier in the middle than what was considered the normal.  It didn’t attack her so it had to be friendly.

Right?

“Ugh.  The world is spinning faster than I can keep up with it.” she said, leaning against the counter again.  “Oh!  It’s slower here, now.”  She hiccupped again, feeling the effects of the alcohol increase.  Had she really drunk that much?  She had sake before, it usually didn’t affect her that much.

The friendly voice chuckled, a hand resting on her shoulder, the other removing the now empty bottle in front of her.  “I think you’re more than a little drunk.  You polished off an entire bottle of sake in one sitting.  How did you manage that?”

Rin giggled slightly before hiccupping.  “Magic.” she said simply.  “The power of magic keeps me strong!”

“Or perhaps a high metabolism?  Hey Rin, long time no see.” a different voice asked her.  This one…. this one sounded slightly familiar.  She squinted up at the man, willing the world to stop spinning.  He was dark-skinned with black hair…. Other than that, he was all a blur.

The first hand removed itself from her shoulders, setting the world spinning again.  “Do you know this woman?”

“Yes, we used to go to school together, way back in the day.” the voice said.  “Everyone knew Rin.”

Rin blearily looked at the foggy shape.  He was dark-skinned and handsome, she could tell.  But everything else about the man was foggy.  He could be lying, but there had been a lot of kids that she had gone to school with, trained with, and didn’t bother to know their names.  All that had mattered…  “Yeah…. I know you!  Hi!  It’s been so long!” she gushed, almost falling into his arms.  “Opps!” she giggled.  “The world went sideways there!  Good thing I had you to catch me.”

There was a sigh from the bartender.  “Are you sure?”  The once friendly voice had changed.  Now he sounded frustrated… and slightly disappointed?

“Very.” The voice behind her firmly said, pulling her against him.  Rin found her cheeks flush as she smelled his cologne.  She knew this smell.  It smelled like _him_. 

Why couldn’t it be him?  Had she finally driven him away?  When she had saw him earlier that night, well, it looked like he had well and truly moved on.  Her lips trembled at the thought and she closed her eyes.  No tears.  She had promised herself no tears.

“Come on Rin.  I’ll take you home.”

Rin smiled, eyes still closed and leaning against his arm, allowing herself to be led away.  For now, she could pretend that the dark skin was pale, that the dark hair was blood red, and that those dark eyes were yellow instead.

* * * * *

Teeth grinding slightly, the bartender watched them leave.  The black man’s arm was wrapped protectively around her, letting her lean against his tall frame as he helped her leave.

It should have worked.  He had given her the strongest sake that he had, even refilling the bottle that he had left on her table.  She hadn’t even noticed his little ploy.  Rin had drank shot after shot, not noticing just how much she had had to drink, nor questioning how a bottle seemed limitless in its supply.

But the boy, the man sitting across from her, well the bartender wasn’t sure if he had noticed what he had been doing to her, or if he had simply swooped in and stolen her for himself.  Cursing to himself, the bartender began to polish the glasses again.  His prey had slipped away between his fingers…

Time to get back to work.

* * * * *

Rin couldn’t exactly remember what happened next.  It seemed like as soon as she and this guy walked out of the bar, the world went dark and she lost consciousness.  There was no sight, no sound.  She was all alone in her own little bubble.  But she didn’t feel scared.  Instead it felt like she had merely fell asleep.  Her body went warm and fuzzy, her limbs heavy.  Yet she could still feel her body moving, the boy’s hand wrapped securely around her waist, guiding her.

She was safer here than in that disgusting tavern.

When sight and sound began to return to her, she was slowly becoming aware of a few things.

One – the boy, the one who had told the barkeep that they went to high school together, she had absolutely no recollection of him.  Then again, there were hundreds of people within her high school and she hadn’t remembered a lot of their names.  He was vaguely familiar, and he knew her name…

Two – she was covered in sweat.  It positively oozed from her pores, saturating her collar and underarms.  She was sticky and probably foul smelling.  She needed a bath immediately and a fresh change of clothing.

Three – she had no idea where she was.  Glancing around she realized that they had left the bar far behind them and were now entering a part of the town that she rarely entered, not even with Archer.

Four – and possibly worst one of all, she was talking, talking and unable to stop herself.

And not just talking about normal magic or of both the dangers and benefits of servants.  No she was babbling about the one thing that she swore that she would never swore to speak of.

“… so I just walked in and they were in bed together!  It was unspeakable!  She was bent over like a dairy maid as he pounded into her from behind like a desperate mule.  No class!  I would have thought that, with the way he was able to fight, that he would at least have the slightest bit of finesse.  But no!  He’s no better than a dog!” She felt herself shake her head, again tormented by the images dancing in her head.

“That must have been a huge shock to you.  I’m sorry that you saw all that,” the boy whispered, keeping a secure hold on her waist.  “No wonder you were at the bar drinking tonight.”

Rin released a harsh bark of a laugh.  “But it got worse.  I was stunned when I saw the display of course, froze in the doorway of her bedroom.  That’s when I became aware that Sabre – another friend of his – she was in there too, completely naked and stripped of her body.  She… she has a heavenly body first of all.  Porcelain smooth skin, I have to find out what products she uses.  She was laying under Sakura and Sakura… she was… well.  She was eating her out…. all three of them.  It was so tactless and…” she sputtered feeling her cheeks flame and warm

The man looked at her, a mixture of concern and humour on his face.  She instantly hated the mixture.  People should not be feeling pity for her, nor should they be laughing at her.  She was better than that.  “And then what happened?” he asked her, leading her up a brightly street.

“Well, then they had the gall to ask me if I wanted to join them!” she spat, eyes flashing, the flush on her cheeks burning hotter.  “How dare they?” With a sudden movement, she snapped her mouth shut and looked away from the man.  If the world could swallow her right there she would have jumped into the crevice herself.  How could she repeat all that?  She was supposed to keep that hidden.

“I don’t think you’re angry.” The man carefully said, leading her up the steps of a porch.  The faded red paint contrasted nicely in the dim light she noticed.

But that didn’t excuse what he just said.

“I’m sorry but excuse me?” she demanded, whirling to him.  To her annoyance she could feel tears dancing on the edges of her eyelashes such was her humiliation.  “To you want to properly explain that to me?”

Unlocking the door, he shrugged slightly, helping her over the door jam.  “Exactly what I said.  You’re not angry at them… are you angry at yourself?”  Rin stumbled slightly, tripping over her feet at the accusation.  Her mouth opened to protest the accusation but the man roughly waved it away.  “Listen to me.  It was obvious while we were in school that Shirou was head over heels for you, the man was crazy in love with you.  And, though you didn’t show it often, every so often you would sneak a peek at him and your eyes would sort of soften.  It seemed like out of all of us, you seemed to like Shirou.  In your own way of course but you still preferred him to the rest of us.  The rest of us in school were so sure that the two of you were going to end up together.  So sure.  But then he starts going out with that Sakura chick, the quiet, sort of weird one.  We couldn’t believe it, but they seemed happy enough and it put you back on the market. 

“That was when we noticed the change in your behaviour.  You were angry and cold towards them, your words quick and cool. You were jealous.  You had somehow run him off of you but yet you still wanted to be with him.  So tonight, tonight you go to visit him and you walk in on this particular show, even get invited to join in.  And, what did you do?  You declined.  I think you aren’t angry at them, but at yourself.  You missed your chance.”  He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a nearby hook. He must brought them to his house.

Snarling, Rin went to argue with this cur.  How dare he speak to her in such a low and degrading manner?  Pretending that he knew anything about her….

No words came out.

Closing her mouth, Rin looked away.  As much as she would have enjoyed to argue or fight back against this shit, deep down, she knew that he was right.  Shirou, at least for the night, would have been hers.

“Do you have a glass of water and any painkillers?  My head is killing me…” Rin whimpered, a hand reaching up to brace her throbbing skull.  She was no stranger to getting drunk but it had never felt like this before.  That sake must have been something else.  “My head feels like a toddler has been playing the drums on it.”

“Of course, Rin.  Have a seat on the couch.  I’ll be there shortly.”

Rin nodded in his direction before realizing that there was no way that he would have seen it.  Slowly raising herself, she slowly stumbled into what she assumed was the living room, sitting herself heavy on the broken green, overstuffed couch.  With a soft sigh, she curled up against the arm of the couch, her eyes heavy again.  “Shirou,” she whispered softly, her eyes remembering the naked curves of his spine, the firm look of his muscles, how the sweat ran down his body.  “Shirou, why are you so stupid?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has been saved from the clutches of the bartender and has gone home with an old schoolmate.
> 
> She's not quite out of the fire yet though as her old classmate seems to have his own agenda. One that circles around the desirable Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Drugging/Roofing, Non-Dub/Rape Elements, Forcible Kissing, Multiple Aggressors - I will tag anything else that must be tagged

Rin didn’t know how long she slept for.  Hours, days, minutes, it all felt the same to her.  Her eyes closed, heavenly darkness taking over her mind and she was blissfully unaware of her thoughts or anything else around her.

When she started to wake, she groaned, grabbing at the back of her neck.  She must have slept for at least of couple hours, a large kink had formed in her neck. Sitting up, a faded blanket fell off her shoulders, gathering in her lap.  Confused, Rin picked it up.  This wasn’t her room, nor was it even her blanket… and she was all alone.

Her head was absolutely throbbing, her brain feeling like it was trying to ooze out between her pores.

Hands massaging her temples, she tried to think.  Ok.  She remembered walking into a bar where she had never been before.  The one with the warm wood panelling and bright lights.  She remembered being thankful that the bar was almost empty, then she could be alone with her thoughts about… something.  And someone had brought her home, listening to her talk on and on about something else and then set her up here.  But what had made her so upset?  What was so painful that she had sought out a bar of all places to be alone at?  The thought was there, but she just couldn’t reach it.  It was like a feather, floating in front of her, dancing in front of her like a beacon, but when she went to grab it, off it fluttered.  She slowly began to panic when she couldn’t remember.  What else had she forgotten?  Who had she gone home with?  What if she forgot something important?  Or something had happened to her?

In an instant she took a deep breath, returning her cold facial mask.

Time to think logically and stop thinking too much about metaphors.

All of her clothes were on her, even her lacy stockings and panties were intact.  So nothing violent had happened to her.  That and with the blanket placed over her body, it seemed like the person at least had been looking out for her in a way.  Protecting her from leering eyes.

But who… was it Shirou?  He was the only male that Rin could see doing this.  Not even Archer would manifest himself to take care of her without her explicit orders.

Then again Shirou had been acting funny since him and Sakura…

“Morning Rin,” a deep voice said to her.  Turning, she saw a tall, dark man standing in the little hallway, a towel wrapped around his waist.  He was dripping wet, must have just gotten out of the shower.  She narrowed her eyes at him.  He looked familiar, but she could not recall his name.  “Hopefully you didn’t find the couch too uncomfortable? I tried to wake you earlier, but you slept like a rock.” 

Rin stared him down, trying to get a read on the man.  He seemed innocent enough but still.  “It was perfectly fine, thank you,” she sniffed.  How dare he think that he could be so informal to show up in such a state of undress.  “Though I would appreciate it if you spoke in a much softer, quieter tone.”

The man seemed unperturbed about her sudden attitude, simply shrugging her off.  “Alright then,” he said, drying his hair.  “Your water and medication are beside you on the table.”  Sure enough, a large glass of water and two little white pills were beside her.  “Figured you would need them after the night you had.  I’m not exactly sure how much sake you drank, but you had a headache before your nap.”

He chuckled as he turned towards what she assumed was the bathroom.  “Never took you for much of a drinker, Ms. Rin.  Shirou must have really messed you up.”

That caught her attention.

“What did you just say?” she loudly demanded, causing her headache to flare with a vengeance.  She groaned, clutching at her throbbing head.  She glared up him, daring him to say something else.

The man smirked, pleased at her reaction.  But before she could integrate him further, the door to his little house flew open, and four other men strolled in.  They were loud and brash, typical commoners of this stupid town.

“Hey man!  Are you ready to go yet? We’ve been waiting forever…” the man and his friends froze when they spotted Rin.  “Oh… we… dude.  You should have told us that you were with a chick.  We would have understood.”

“I think you have the wrong idea, guys,” the dark man started to say, but Rin didn’t give him a chance to finish.

“HOW DARE YOU THINK OF ME LIKE THAT?” Rin spat, still clutching at her head, blue eyes flashing.  “DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?”

Ok, that was a bad idea.  Her skull was about to snap at any second.

The men sputtered, surprised against her fury.  The man sighed.  “Guys, this is Rin.  Rin and I used to go to school together way back in the day,” he said, introducing her to him.  “She was having a bad night last night and found herself at Creepy Tom’s bar.  She was just sleeping off whatever was in her sake.”

There were small sounds of understanding between the men. 

Rin turned to him, eyes flashing in anger.  Her mouth opened when he shoved now three pills in her hand and a glass of water.  “Shut up before you make another mistake and your head pays for it.” Grumbling about getting dressed, he turned back to the bathroom and shut the door.

How dare he speak to her like that?  If she was of better condition she would have kicked his taunt ass from here to Heaven’s gates.  But, as much as she hated to admit it, he did have a point… taking a sip of water she swallowed the pills.

She didn’t notice how one of the pills was slightly different than the others.

* * * * *

Rin sat on the couch, arms folded and legs crossed at the ankles.  The latecomers had made themselves at home it seemed, sprawled out on her makeshift bed like they owned the place.  Well, for all she knew they could.  Her so-called friend had never mentioned a roommate or four, had never mentioned that he lived alone either.  Or, maybe he had and she just couldn’t remember. 

Either way, it didn’t matter to her, other than she was stuck at this house, waiting for him to finish dressing so he could take her home or the closest train station.  She had no idea where she was so she was at his mercy until then.  Silently, she urged him to hurry.  This was awkward and embarrassing really.  Being forced to sit and wait like this?  The man obviously knew who she was.  He had no excuse to leave her here with… them.

Gritting her teeth, she glared at the group of men, a glare which they chose not to notice.  They quietly spoke to one another, talking about jobs and work… they were nothing but common folk who had no idea of the war that was continuously being fought right in front of them.

She admired their ignorance.

Rin stared at them, fingers tapping against her sweater, watching as they became more and more animated in their discussions.  Did they ever shut up?  They were like chickens.  Clucking and pecking at one another until one…

She paused in her movements when she felt a single bead of sweat run down her back.  How odd.  She hadn’t noticed that the room temperature had initially increased.  Her ‘friend’ must have increased the temperature when she was distracted by the others.  She scoffed, shaking her head slightly.  She had heard and seen about these tactics before.  The man would increase the temperature of a room in the hopes of getting the female to slowly start to strip in order to get comfortable.  If it didn’t work in getting her in bed, then at least he could steal a glimpse or two of her body without going to such obvious lengths.

Just how much of a fool did these men, sorry, boys, take her for?  Such juvenile tactics would not work on her!  It took a gentleman’s touch and actions for her to even consider laying down with a man.  Pursing her lips, she glared at them all again, silently chewing them out for their actions.  How could they think that such a low trick would work on her of all people?  She was not some lowly harlot, desperate for a man’s touch.  If she was, she wouldn’t have her eyes on one man alone.

Yet something nagged at the back of her mind.  She continued to stare at the group until it clicked.  None of these men looked as bad as she felt.  None of them were flushed or the slightest bit red.  Not a drop of sweat was on their bodies.  In fact, they looked rather comfortable.  She narrowed her eyes, attempting to figure out what was going on with her.

So…

So did that mean that only she was the one being affected by this heat?

But why?  Was it something that she ate or drank?  She did go to a lower-class bar than what she was used to but still.  Food poisoning should not be affecting her so fast. And it wasn’t flu or cold season, so she could not be suffering from that either.  What was it?

“Rin?  Rin are you feeling ok?” One of the men came up to her.  He looked like he was trying to appear looking concerned.  Rin may be feeling ill, but her gut was screaming at her.  Tell her not to trust this man for whatever reason.  She couldn’t see why.  There were no gang or servant tattoos, no mysterious scars, nor did she remember him from any of her previous adventures.  She would have remembered those eyes of his for sure.  They eyes were glinting and cold, and a surprising shade of green.

She blinked at him, her eyes vacant.  She had been too far in her thoughts.  He had slick hair and a trim little beard.  He looked greasy, sleazy. “I’m fine.” she managed to say, folding her fingers on her lap and taking a deep breath, trying to force her body to calm down.

For once, her body did not listen to her.  Her stomach continued to remain clenched, her intestines cool, and her skin was hot and trembling slightly. 

“Are you sure?  You look like you’re coming down with something,” he told her, settling down beside her.  Her eyes flickered over to him when he wrapped an arm around the back of her chair.  “It looks like you have a fever.” A cool hand quickly felt her forehead before feeling her cheeks quickly.  “Feels like it too.  Did you have some water?” he asked her water glass in his hands.

Right.  She still had some water left over from when she took her pain pills.  Hands fumbling, she took the water from him, sipping at it.  Her hands shook as she drank slowly.  His one arm stayed wrapped around the back of his shoulders, and his other hand rested on her knees.  She wanted to yell at him, make him remove his hands from her. 

“Hey now… is our local Romeo trying to make the moves on our Juliet?” a familiar voice asked.  Peering over her glass she saw the return of her high school “friend”, all changed into a crisp blue button-up.  Looking him over quickly Rin concluded that, though he had awful tastes in friends, he did have alright fashion taste.  He sat down beside Rin, pulling her more against him than the other fellow.  Rin sighed softly, finishing her glass of water.  At this point, she didn’t care which caveman she sat next to, just as long as the world would quit spinning.

The man who had had his hand wrapped around her flushed darkly, biting his lip.  He looked rather annoyed actually like something had been interrupted.  “Hey now.  Rin wasn’t feeling good so I was trying to help her.  Make her feel better while you took your sweet time in the bathroom.”  His cold eyes flickered with something.  Want?  Need?  Anger?  She couldn’t tell.  His eyes glittered dangerously, remaindering her of Gilgamesh’s for a second.  The two were quarrelling back and forth but she had checked out of their argument.  She supposed that she should care, but she found that she really didn’t. She felt so weak, it reminded her of times when her mana level was low…

She felt weak and… slightly horny?  That last sentiment was a bit of a surprise.  She had felt this way precious few times before but there was no mistaking the signs.  There was a tightness in her belly, her core was leaking and her skin felt like it was on fire.  Tinging with the excitement with how close the men were to her. 

With a small groan, she placed the now empty water cup back down on the table beside her.  Damn, she felt as horny as a hormonal teenager.

“Rin?  Are you still with us?” the dark man asked, waving his hand slightly in her face, concerned over her actions.  A Rin who felt perfectly healthy would have bitten his hand off for being so rude.  However, this Rin… she was feeling a little naughty and adventurous.  So why should she hold herself back?  Why shouldn’t she, for once in her life? Allow herself to follow her desires?

Seizing the front of the blue shirt, she pulled him towards her, kissing him fiercely.  Her lips pressed against his firmly, tasting him and encouraging him to participate.  His mouth opened slightly, and she took the opportunity.  Her tongue slid into his mouth, brushing against his.  She had no time to wait for politeness or slowly work him into the kiss.  She needed his body, now.

She heard wolf-whistles and calls but paid them no heed.  She was focused on the one man in front of her.  The man, initially stunned, was slowly warming to the kiss.  His hands found her waist and, fingers spreading, she could feel the heat of his hand against the beginning swell of her breasts and ass.  His hands were huge…

Pressing close to him, her hands found his chest.  If she could just peel the shirt off of him…

Gasping slightly for breath, the man and Rin broke apart for a moment, gazing deep into each other’s eyes.  His eyes were dark like charcoal she realized.  They stared at each other for a moment, panting. “Whoa…” he whispered to her.

“Hey now.  You had first taste, now it is my turn.” The man who had gripped her shoulder pulled her towards him.  She landed hard on his chest, hands pressing against a slightly soft chest.  She looked up at him, giving a small questioning sound. Seizing her chin, he pulled her face towards him.  He kissed her, pressing his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes fell shut at the forceful intrusion and, with a small groan, began to suck on his tongue. The reaction was immediate. The man gave a shuddering gasp and pulled her even closer.  “If you want something to suck on, I am more than willing to provide that to you,” he whispered to her, causing her to shiver.  Instead of responding, Rin grabbed his neck again, pulling him down into another deep kiss.

She pulled back from him when she heard the dark chuckle beside them.  Turning around, she saw her old high school watching them with a smug grin on his face, a large bulge appearing in front of his pants.  “God, I didn’t know that it could be that hot to watch a girl make out with someone.” He purred out, his hands reaching out to her hips again, pulling her onto his thigh. He nipped at her neck gently, his hands traveling up to her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze.  “Then again, you were always the hottest piece of ass out there, Rin.  The trouble was that you knew it, played with everyone.  Flaunting it.

“So, I think that it is time that we taught you a lesson.”


	3. Fuel to the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finds herself surrounded by some very hungry boys, all while the heat inside of her continues to grow and demand attention

The words were spoken cold and calculated, like they had been planned for a long time now.  Rin gulped slightly, looking around, her heart fluttering in her chest again.  The boys no longer appeared to be human.  Their eyes were hard as they looked her up and down, eyeing her curves.  Their teeth were bared as they grinned and bickered between one another. their tongues flicking and licking their lips like snakes.  So loud and obnoxious, little class it seemed.  The others of the group had come closer over, loudly protesting that only two of them had got a taste of her.  That they had all been promised a piece of her.  They all demanded that that promise be fulfilled.

Seemed like there would be no time to teach them a lesson.

Her curves, the ones being so hungrily eyed by the boys, were still hidden by the clothing that she had worn to the bar, to Shirou’s apartment.  Rin wasn’t as naïve as she once was.  She knew, by the boys’ actions and words, that they wouldn’t be hidden for much longer.  The heat deep inside of her demanded that her clothes be off.  They were suffocating her, making breathing difficult.  Self-consciously she tugged at them, untucking the blouse from her skirt.

It was like a signal for the rest of them.

The next moments were a blur, colours and sounds and feelings.  Days later would have Rin briefly remember being passed around to the rest of the group, tossed from man to man, lips and tongues blurring into a continuous warmth, different tastes starting to overwhelm her, their hands travelling up and down her body, squeezing and massaging, pinching and feeling. Fingers kneading her soft flesh, greedily squeezing and touching as much as they could before she was passed on to the next.  Numerous hands were everywhere and she was pulled seemingly against countless bodies.  No inch of her was safe from their grabbing hands, but, she found that she couldn’t care.  This was what she wanted.  Drunken pleasure seeping through her veins making her eyes hazy, the pleasure slowly poking at the heat in her belly.

Still, it wasn’t enough.  She needed more…

As did they.

“God this is so much better than my fantasies,” one of them groaned, his hands sliding between the string of her thong and hip.  He felt her the bones connected, groaning all the while.  Rin could feel his still clothed cock stand tall, thick and rigid against her.

She needed it.

The rest of the hands had returned, touching her and moving under her clothing, tugging at them,  Her clothes had been pulled frantically from her body, exposing her soft, creamy skin and the set of lingerie that she happened to be wearing (she had been expecting her confession to Shirou to go over better than it had).  There had been sounds of appreciation as they had looked her over.  Rin couldn’t help the snort she made.  No matter the species, men were always hungry animals.  Then again, she knew that she looked damn good in this particular set.  The lacy black bra went perfectly with her hair, pushing her breasts high and proud on her chest.  Her underwear was the same colour and lace, accenting her perky ass. The boys who surrounded her now were borderline drooling, their eyes crawling all over her body, slowly taking her in.  The other men that were lucky enough to see her in this particular set of apparel had all acted the same when they had seen them.  As she said, she knew that she looked damn good.  She couldn’t help the small smirk that spread across her face.

Another boy, one with shocking green eyes and plain brown hair, pulled her to him, thumb on her chin.  “I bet you don’t even remember me,” he taunted her.  “High school seems so long ago now.  Then again, you never paid attention to us anyway.”

Rin opened her mouth to answer but, when she drew breath, she found herself pulled forward into a rough kiss.  The tongue was thrust roughly into her mouth, behind her teeth as it sought her tongue to play with.  Giving a little sound of protest, she rested her hands on his shoulders, seeking to try and control the situation a little more.  They were so rough with her.

Yet the little heat and knot inside her stomach gave a little growl of pleasure at how they were treating her.

Another hand grabbed her shoulder, yanking her backwards.  The green-eyed man gave a pained noise as she accidentally bit down on his tongue as she was pulled away from him.  A man with chocolate eyes had his arms wrapped around her waist, hands feeling the way her skin flowed over her hips, his mouth buried in her neck.  “I wanted to do this to you since junior high,” he muttered, biting her earlobe.  “Yet you always turned me down, acting like you had better prospects that little old me.”

“She acted the same way about everyone,” the black man muttered to them all.  You’re not that special here, John,” The black man had a way of moving around, of staying in the shadows it seemed.  Rin hadn’t seen him in a bit but now saw that he had settled himself on the couch, right in front of her, watching them carefully as to not miss a moment. Waiting.

Waiting for what though?

The green eyed-man, John she supposed, came close to them, wrapping his arms around her chest, hands squeezing her breasts roughly as he bit her shoulder.  “I had her first,” he snapped to the other man, causing the others to try and swarm her as well.

Rin was beginning to feel overwhelmed.  Too many hands and mouths and the heat deep inside of her wasn’t getting any cooler.

There was a pair of hands on her back.  Gripping at the warm body in front of her, she tried to stop herself.  There was no avail.  She pushed the man down in front of her, landing on his chest.

Sputtering, Rin tried to get back up, able to pull herself up on her knees before arms around her middle.  “Look what you did,” the man chided, “you pushed us down.  Guess you know what you need to do before I let you up.”

Her heart gave a little jump at his words, her bright blue eyes widening in surprise.  Was he serious?  He wanted that… now?  She knew that it was coming eventually.  In front of everyone else?

Did he want them all to watch? 

His hands pulled her down onto his hips, his erection sliding between the cracks of her ass.  She couldn’t stop the soft cry that escaped her lips.  The heat deep inside of her was building again, feeling her with need.  “You’ll find that I don’t have the stamina like I once used to,” he purred, hands behind his head.  “I think that you’ll have to do the work this time.”  Rin tried to make some sound of outrage.  “Now now, you don’t have any say in the matter,” John said, “if you want to come, you’re going to have to do the work.  I have more than earned a show.”

Oh, fuck them.  Fuck them all.  But, most of all, fuck this terrible heat that still burned bright in her belly.  It was taking over.

She needed it gone.

Raising herself on shaky legs, she angled her hips, the tip just pressing into her opening.

“Hold up,” the dark man said sharply, startling Rin.

The man below her groaned.  “Dude, what the fuck… I almost…”

“Have her face me.”

John sat up, his face red with anger.  Rin watched in strange fascination as the anger melted from his eyes, replaced with smug satisfaction, a savage grin spreading across his face.  “Very well,” he nudged Rin roughly.  “Well, you heard the boss man.  Turn around and then you can impale your needy pussy with my cock.”

Rin gave an embarrassing mewl.  They were so rude, toying with her when they knew how badly that she needed this… slowly she turned around, facing the others.  To her slight horror, she saw more than a couple phones pointed at her.  “Don’t you worry, sweetpea,” he purred.  “If you behave, we won’t be posting these beauties anywhere else but our own personal cloud.” He shot her a wink.  “We needed some evidence and proof that we finally nailed you after all.”

Another man chuckled.  “Come on, sugar, give us a good show!”

Rin bit her lips, looking away from the cameras.  John nudged her from below.  “Well, get on with it,” he told her.  His hands squeezed her hips.  “Does my baby girl need some help?” he sarcastically cooed to her.

“No, I do not need your help!” Rin spat, body shaking.  Slowly she raised herself, gripping the cock.  Slowly she began to press it into her.  She groaned as she felt her body stretch around him, taking every inch.  John may not have been the biggest that she had, but he was big enough.

“Damn she’s tight AND slick boys,” he grinned.  “I think that she’s enjoying this.  She always did love being the centre of attention after all.”

A lewd sound escaped her lips as she took the last of him.  Panting, she shivered slightly.

“I think you’re right,” another one of the men cackled.  “We can see that she is soaked.”

“Who would have ever imagined that Ms. Prim and Proper Rin had an exhibitionist side?”

Rin panted, listening to them jeer at her.  She was so hot and needy, she didn’t care….

She needed more.

A loud yelp escaped her mouth as a hand roughly slapped her ass.  “Well?  What are you waiting for?” John demanded, the smug purr seeping into his voice.  “Ride it, cowgirl.  And be sure to put on a nice show for the cameras.  Or you’ll know what we’ll do.  Whatever will everyone think once they see such an impure side of you?”

She could see it perfectly in her mind’s eye.  Her friends and family being sent a link, urging them to click on it or view a video, possibly being sent from her phone.  Them watching her ride the cock buried in her, watching her juices slowly ooze out of him, listening to her sounds… what would her father think?  Archer? Sakura and Shino?

Despite the taboo-ness of it all, her body shook, tightening around the man.  He barked out a laugh.  “Well?  Do you like the thought of everyone seeing you act so naughty?  We can arrange that, but first… first, you have to give us something to record.

“Ride me, baby girl.”

Shuddering, Rin gripped his knees, steadying herself.  Taking a deep breath, she slowly rose herself, feeling him move deep inside of her.  With a soft groan, she let herself fall on top of him.

John gave a sighing groan.  “Not bad… try again.  Keep going.” He ordered, thrusting his hips up once, sharply hilting himself into her.  “And remember, show for the camera.”

Rin gave a soft gasp, glaring at his knees.  She said nothing though, she knew what she needed to do.  She began to raise herself and fall on top of him.  He moved smoothly inside of her, the lube and her juices mixing together, sloshing deep inside of her…

It felt so good!

Tongue set between her teeth, she focused her gaze at the men settled in front of them, watching.

Well, if they wanted to watch, she might as well give them a good show to watch, hm?

“Eyes on me, boys,” she suddenly purred, moving her hips.  The man below her groaned, her channel tightening and squeezing him in the best way possible.  The others had quit their jeering and were watching her intently.  Already their flaccid members were twitching with excitement.

Boys, she smirked to herself.  They truly were on a one-track mind.

Moving faster, she quickened her movements, smoothly sliding up and down his shaft with little pause.  She grasped her breasts, squeezing them tightly, imagining that they were someone else’s hands. They weren’t her hands, but hands that were covered with callused skin, worn and worked skin.  Rolling the nipples between her fingers, she groaned, panting as the heat inside of her began to grow.  Continuing to massage her breasts, pushing them up as if she was offering them to the audience.  To the camera.

She had the sudden image of herself, surrounded by cocks, pleasuring them with her mouth and hands again, pleasuring them in new and exotic ways.  Showing them just what she could do.  Slowly sucking and cooing to them, feeling them fill her body and her hands….

The heat built in her again at the thought, the coil tightening deep inside of her.

She needed more, she realized with a loud groan.  She needed more than one.

There were four waiting suiters in front of her.  Surely she could convince another to come and help himself to her?

After all, she had always been the most popular, beautiful, and sought-after girl in high school.  Time to use that against them.

Plan slowly forming in her mind, she squeezed her breasts again, letting them bounce in her hands as she slapped her ass on the rod deep inside of her.  “Oh boys~” she purred, batting her eyelashes at them in an overly flirtatious manner, “aren’t you guys looking for something else, perhaps a little more?  Don’t you guys want a piece?”

The boys nudged one another, gesturing to her.  She could see that they were getting more excited, that they wished that she was riding their cocks.  Purring, she winked at the dark man, still videotaping her lewd actions. “I need more~” she groaned, “come give me more.  I know that you want to.”

That caught their attention.  The boys perked up, much like dogs at the mention of a treat.

The dark man growled at her.  “You’re supposed to be putting on a show for us, not demanding anything else.” He reminded her.

Wiggling her hips before beginning to move faster, working him in deeper, Rin pouted.  “Are you saying that I can’t multi-task?” She demanded of him.  “Give me more.”

“Tim!  Don’t…!”

It was too much for one man.  He stood, his dick rock hard. Crossing the room in front of her, he slowly stroked his needy member.  “If you bite I will make you pay,” he warned her, pressing the head to her mouth.

Rin could feel the pre ooze from the small slit.  Perfect.

Opening her mouth, she took the rod into her mouth, beginning to suckle on it.  In slow tandem she took Tim’s dick into her mouth, slowly easing back as she sat on the cock deep inside of her.  Again and again, she worked the three of them into a horny mess. 

There was a soft sigh from the others as they watched them play.  From the corner of her eyes, Rin could see them get up and move, readjusting themselves so they would have the best seat in the house, their phones still pointed at her.

So, they still wanted their little show, huh?

There was still some part, deep inside of her, that could not believe that she was doing this.  Rin, the good girl, was doing something so lewd?  Performing for a bunch of boys that she no longer remembered the names of?

But there was another part of her that wanted to scream in pleasure, to cry out as all her most secret, hidden fantasies slowly came to life…

Even if it wasn’t with the man that she had intended on being with.

She let her teeth gently scrap the dick in her mouth, tongue lashing around the bottom, stimulating him quickly.  Already she could feel him twitching inside of her.  The man below was groaning as she continued to sheathe him fully onto her.

But her own heat wasn’t being sated so quickly.

Growling softly to herself, she continued to rise and fall, suck and withdraw.  But now, each time she sat fully on John, she would grind her hips down on him, grinding his body against her sensitive clit.

She groaned around the twitching cock in her mouth.  There… that was exactly what she needed.

Continuing, she began to suck and sit faster, eager to push them all over the edge, eager for the next round.  She already knew that this wouldn’t be enough.  She needed more.  She wanted more…

With a harsh cry, Tim came suddenly, his salty load unloading into her mouth.  Rin choked quietly, doing her best not to make too much of a mess, but the taste proved to be too much for her delicate taste buds.  Coughing, the seed down the front of her, coating her chin and front.

The boys hooted.  “Such a good look on her!” someone called out.

With a final twitch, John spilled into her, coming as well.  Rin gasped as his seed thickly coated her walls.  She could feel his mess oozing out of her slowly, dripping out and onto him.  Quickly, she raised herself.  The heat in her demanded her turn.

She needed-

“That’s enough,” the dark man said, clicking off the cellphone and coming over to her.  He grasped her cheeks roughly, turning her to look at him. “I know what you’re doing there Rin.  And while it looks good for the camera, it undermines your punishment.  Now… what should we do next with you?”

Rin could only whimper.

Damn it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has been toyed and played with until she is a needy mess. She has obeyed their orders and now she attempts to take the one thing that would make herself feel better.  
> But the boys have other ideas in mind.

Rin grit her teeth in anger.  Who did this asshole even think he was? How dare he stop her from achieving the pleasure that she so desperately needed?  This desperate need for pleasure that they made her feel.  She was no more than an animal now, hungry and looking for more.  The burning in her loins was almost unbearable.  Being teased with the edge, only to be denied that sweet relief.  And, judging by the look on his smug face he knew exactly what she wanted, and what exactly he had done to her.  He truly was an asshole.

Even though her cheeks were still gripped tightly by the dark man’s fingers, Rin attempted to raise herself.  She would take her pleasure one way or another.  With or without his… his so-called permission. She was Rin after all.  They didn’t get to dictate anything after everything that she had done to them.  For them.  Besides, it would be so easy just to disobey and do her own thing.  Make them watch her closely as she came, her juices oozing over the cock buried inside of her. Yes, so easy.  And so rewarding for her.

Or, so she thought.  Of course they wouldn’t make it easy for her.

At a simple warning glance by the other man, the boy under her pulled out of her suddenly.  Rin gave a loud squeak, eyes widening, as the cock inside of her was seemingly ripped away. As the mess slowly dripped down her thighs, that damned needy heat returned with a vengeance, along with that terrible feeling of emptiness.  They were toying with her again.  She gave a mewl as she felt the mess inside of her begin to slowly drip out of her, irritating her more.  If he had stayed where he was she would have made it enjoyable for the both of them, and this mess wouldn’t have happened.  The thick mess of semen and her own juices slowly running down her highs and legs, dripping onto the carpet below.  She turned to glare at the man – how dare he leave her in such a state! – but he did not meet her eyes or say anything.  Instead he merely zipped up his zipper and tucked himself away, retreating to the rest of the crowd of boys sitting on the couches surrounding her.  There were whispers and questions, others slapping his back in a celebratory manner, but not once did he turn to look at her.

Disgraceful.  One who does not know how to properly treat a lady.  One who chooses their male friends over their lover.  Rin clenched her teeth, silently cursing the lot of them, before again looking at the dark man in front of her.  Well, the joke was on him.  She had her choice of men right in front of her.  She didn’t need any specific man to help her.

“So now what?  Is it your turn yet?” she demanded, eyes flashing.

The dark man chuckled, eyes slowly running over her, pausing at the mess on the carpet.  “Not just yet.  Your tongue is still much too sharp for me yet.” He taunted her.  “We still have lots of time to play.  Lots of time to train you properly.  Settle in, gorgeous.  I think that Dan had something in mind for you.  Said something about a porno that he had watched afternoon and it inspiring him.”

Rin tried to hide her disgusted face.  These boys really were vile.  But Dan…. That name was familiar to her.  There was a ring in her mind, bringing up hidden memories.  She turned as the man who was holding a plastic bag in his hands stepped forward.  His eyes too looked hungry.  Hungry and cold.  “You’re gonna need to get changed, put something a little more suitable for our situation,” he smirked, holding out the bag to her.

Rin scoffed at him.  Anything clothing-wise that would have been picked out by these baboons wouldn’t be suitable of someone of her high standards.  Besides, who the hell did he think that she was?  Some doll to be dressed up as they saw fit? It was time to remind them that she had her own needs and words too.  “What’s the point of putting anything on, if all you guys are going to do is rip it off?” she demanded of him, choosing to keep her less savoury comments to herself.

He shrugged and thrust the bag at her.  “Listen Rin, you still shower even though you’re only going to get dirty again.  So put the fucking thing on. Got it?”

“Make me.” Rin snapped as she pushed the bag back into his arms. 

Dan shrugged and seized a fistful of her hair, the long, dark strands tangling in between his fingers, pulling her backwards.  Rin screamed as she fell back, landing hard to the floor and knocking the wind out of her.  Before she could draw breath, a hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing it.  It wasn’t tight enough to choke her, but it was tight enough to hold her in place.

Showing her were exactly she stood.

Watery eyes blinked open as she gave a low whimper, staring into Dan’s eyes.

Oh yes.  She remembered Dan now.  He was from their days in elementary school.  The last time she had seen him was when he was dragged from the office, kicking and screaming.  He had always been a bully.  One who would punch you in the face before demanding his price not to do it again.  When they were in the same class together, he had passed her a note.  “You’re my girl,” the letter had read, one that had hastily been scribbled in marker.

He had always been one for class too.

Instead of getting upset she had simply made a simple change to the paper.  She carefully marked out “my”, replacing it with the word “a”.  As she had said before, it had been many years ago since she had saw him.  Rin could no longer exactly remember what had happened, but she did remember that he had not appreciated her wit with him.  She remembered the teacher dragging him out of the classroom, kicking and screaming.  Demanding that she know just who he was and what she owed him.  Even then he had been a misogynistic pig.

Some things never changed she supposed.

“You’re taking too long,” Dan snapped at her, taking the bag and dumping it out on her. “Now, do as you’re goddamn told and put it on before we truly lose our patience with you, slut.”

“How dare you call me-”

There was a stinging smack to her cheek.  Dan snarled down at her, one hand still squeezing her throat, the other having just connected with her cheek.  “Don’t talk back to your better, wrench.  Now, put the damn clothing on as I told you, or it’ll be worse for your ugly mug.”

Rin opened her mouth to protest again, but Dan again gave her a softer slap against her cheek.  Her skin stung and tingled in protest.  “Did you hear me this time?” he told her, whispering to her ear.  “Or maybe you want to truly test my limits.”

“Dan, no lasting damage.” The black man said to him, eyes flashing.  “We do have to give her back at the end of our session.  We can’t just hold her hostage like kidnappers.”

“Oh don’t you worry.  I’m not going to scar her permanently,” Dan snipped to him.  “I just need to pull her off of her high horse.  Show her who is in charge.”  There was a warning squeeze to her throat before the hand withdrew.  “Now.  Put them on before we see how you like an unlubed dildo shoved up your ass.  Or perhaps the thought of something hard and dry excites you.”

Rin winced at the thought.  After how she had been treated by these boys, she wouldn’t doubt that they didn’t have the means to follow through on that.  Taking a deep breath she picked up the clothing that had been dumped on her chest and inspected them.  The costume seemed well made.  The fabric was soft and comfortable, the seams tight and the stitches had been placed with care.  The lacy black and white fabric contrasted perfectly against her skin and hair.  “Really?  A maid’s costume?” she looked at Dan while slipping the attire on. “You guys couldn’t think of anything original or unique?  You had to go with the maid?”

Dan gave a grand smirk at her. “Oh hun, why would we fix something that isn’t broken?  Besides, think of it as part of your redemption.  You get to look the part as you clean up the mess that you made for everyone else.”  His hand stole her chin, forcing her up.  “Every cum sock with your name on it, every dirty tissue, every towel, every little thing that your mind can come up with… it was all your fault Rin.  But you’ve had your fun.  Now it is time for you to be a good little maid, and clean up after yourself.  Get dressed first.  You at least have to look the slutty part.  None of this fake demure side you have putting out.”  He released her chin, pushing her back slightly.

She could still feel the indents of where his fingers were on her skin. Ignoring the urge to whimper, Rin gave the skin a quick rub.  What an asshole.

Biting down her desire to stomp her foot and scream at the fool, Rin took another look at the outfit.  Yes it was well made but it was as skimpy as they came.  What was white and lacy was also see-through.  The black portions of the “dress” no more than a few threads to hold the base parts together.  Ugh.  He really hadn’t changed since all those years ago.  He really was a pervert.

“Rin.”  It was all that needed to be said.  The tone was deep and dangerous.  Final warning.

With a final sniff, she began to pull the clothing over her skin.  The clothing was fine, silky and comfortable.  It clung to her curves as if it had been poured over her, not pulled.  Taking a glance at herself in the mirror she fought back a sigh.  Everything was on display, nothing hidden, she looked like a complete mess.  On instinct she began to smooth her hair.  Make herself look presentable.

“There is no need for that shit.  Get to work.” A laundry basket was thrust into her hands.  Dan, the smug bastard, was smirking at her.  She looked at the hard plastic before looking back at him.  Confused.  This wasn’t exactly what she had in mind.

The dark man chuckled.  “Come on Rin.  Porn just doesn’t always start out banging.  Sometimes they get a little creative, add a backstory.  Get into the plotline, get in character.” He waved his finger, gesturing to the various clothing and towels that had been strewn around the room.  “So get to it.”

One of the other losers perked up then.  “A lonely maid, barely scraping by has a massive female boner for her master, wanting him to truly dominate her body and soul.”

“Oh come on… we know that you are an English Major but damn that was stereotypical Cinderella shit.”

“Hey now. At least it works.”

Her face was heating up, she could feel the blood rising to her cheeks. “Are you freaking kidding me?  I’m not cleaning up anyone’s shit, much less-”

Rough fingers grasped her cheeks, squeezing the flesh between her teeth.  Giving a small yelp as she bit herself, she looked back to Dan.  His face was dark, a storm was about to break over his face.  “I believe that we told you to get to it, slut.” He told her, shaking her head.  “Are you seriously going back on your master’s command?  Do you really think that you have any room to argue with this?  You have no say. So get to it, or things might get a little hard for you.” His other hand grabbed her ass, squeezing tight. He shot her that smug ass look before releasing her and sitting beside his friends on the couch.  “When you have a moment, Rin, we will require a few drinks.”

Mouth open to argue, she froze when he reached between the couch cushions and pulled out a large, green dildo.  It had to be about as long as Rin’s thigh, and as thick as her wrist.  The other men scurried back from the plastic sex toy as if burned.

“Dan, what the actual fuck?”

“You have got to be kidding. We’ve been sitting on this couch for hours and now you bring that out?”

“Please tell me that has been washed sometime this week or month.”

“How long has that been there?”

“Forget how long, WHY exactly is there a dildo in the couch?” Different voices

Dan didn’t say anything to them.  He stared at Rin, glancing down at the dildo again before up at her.  “Unlubed and as dry as a nun’s pussy.” He promised her. “Now… just like they said. You desire your master’s cock deep inside of your slippery little pussy, so get to work at pleasing me.  And remember to call me sir or master.  We definitely aren’t on first name basis yet, slut.”

Rin muttered to herself, clutching the plastic laundry basket.  The heat between her legs was slowly becoming unbearable again.  May God forgive them if she ever found out what exactly they spiked her drink with.

“What was that?” Dan asked her, cupping a hand to his ear.  His eyes were cold.

“Yes… yes sir.” She finally relented, slowly retreating to the kitchen.  She wondered if she could slip some cleaning solution or cyanide into their drinks without them noticing. That would surely teach them.  Though if they got sick that could backfire on her.  She hated cleaning up vomit.

As she walked by the couch the large black man slapped her ass, taking his time to give a little squeeze to the cheeks as she passed by.  “I have to admit, it does look nice on her,” he said to Dan, ignoring the sputtering from Rin.

Dan only gave a knowing smirk.  “It’ll look even better off of her too.”

Boys.  The whole species as a whole sucked.

* * * * *

Kneeling, Rin was gathering the old clothing that littered the house.  She could feel the sweat trickling down her spine and the heat gathering in between her thighs again, causing her to rub her thighs together, hoping for some sort of relief.  Rin could feel her nose wrinkle in disgust as she picked up the clothing and threw it into the plastic carrying container that she had.  The clothing had a musty, old, sweaty smell that she would have only associated with a stable before.  And the texture!  It was wet and slimy, even when the clothing was obviously dry. 

Standing, she couldn’t help but glance over at her tormentors.  They looked to be busy, looking at something on their phones or the like.  Probably those pictures that they took of her earlier.  Her eye was twitching at just the thought of it.  They better not be posting those disgusting pictures online.  Her careful reputation would be ruined.

Though she could always go to the police about it.  Even if they didn’t believe her story about being kidnapped, surely posting pornographic pictures without consent is a crime.

“Hey, Rinnie.  You enjoying yourself?”

Rin couldn’t help but jump, turning around to face the source of the voice.  One of the boys from the couch had gotten up without her noticing and came over to her.  She must be worse off than she thought if she couldn’t hear or sense him coming from a mile away. “Don’t call me that.” she spat, feeling a tingle rush down her spine.

The man stepped closer to her, forcing her to take a step back.  “Don’t call you what?” he asked, a smug lift to his voice.  Just the tone of the voice caused it to snag on a few of her nerves.  The asshole knew exactly what he was doing.

“My name is Rin and I expect to be called as such.” She snipped to him.

The man was obviously unaffected by her words, further annoying Rin.  She turned her back on the creep, darkly muttering to herself.  These men were all out of proper placing.  They should be sniveling in her presence, giving her the respect that she deserved. And they should be on the knees, praising God or angels that she even wanted to fuck them in the first place.  Giving them that honour.

To her further annoyance the man refused to leave.  “Can’t you see that I’m busy?” Rin snapped.

“Oh yes.  Master did give his little girl such a big task to do,” the man smirked.  He pressed closer, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a gentle squeeze.  He bent his head, whispering in her ear.  “And I just wanted to say that I thought that you were doing an amazing job.  The Master should be pleased with you.  And your work.”

The little pause at the end of his words were deliberate, making her mind go elsewhere.

Rin flushed as she felt his body press tight against her.  She could feel every swell of muscle, every curve of his arms and body.  The heat that came off of him.

And the erection that was pressing against her ass.

Rin whimpered softly when she felt him grind his hips against her ass.  She could feel it, it was so close.  Her heat demanded it.  “Your outfit is rather useful.  Provides some easy access,” the man whispered to her ear, nipping at her neck.  “I can smell you.  You’re one of those slutty maids, aren’t you?  When master gets upset at something, you know exactly how to make him feel better.” His hand slowly travelling down her body, past the skirt, touching the lacy undergarments that she was forced to wear. “Does he bend you over the table as you make him dinner?  Or perhaps you just lay your back on the couch and spread your sweet pussy for him?”

One of his fingers just grazed over her front, feeling the slit, slowly following it down…

“Hey!  You were supposed to be going for beers! Not being distracted by our little treat!”  Dan called out from the living room.

The man retreated immediately, like her body had burned him or something.  Rin supposed that it was possible.  She was so hot and needy…

And he just abandoned her.

“I’m coming.” he called out to the group, Rin hearing the click as the fridge opened.

“If you make a mess, Rinnie has to clean it up.” Dan called out, causing the others to laugh.  Rin could feel her cheeks burning.  How dare they….

Seizing the clothing that she had originally came into the room for, she stormed into the laundry room, muttering to herself.  Boys…. They should be honoured.

* * * * *

She sighed as she began to sort the clothing that she had collected.  Whites, darks, reds, how on earth did one man create so many piles of laundry?  Then again she was assuming that it was just Dan that lived here.  For all she knew the whole lot of men could live together in one dirty old trailer and she be none the wiser.  With a sigh, Rin eyed the mountain of clothing that she had to clean.  This whole set up was ridiculous.

With a groan she realized that her lacy underwear was rubbing through her folds, teasing her. Damn Dan and his fucking games.  He could have just bent her over the table like everyone else and had his fun but no.  He always had to stand out.  Always had to be different, be difficult.

“Knock knock,” came a familiar voice.  It was the large black man standing behind her.  She hadn’t even heard him sneak up on her.

Rin huffed and turned her back on him.  “Don’t tell me you’re coming in to tease me too.  Can’t you see that I’m busy? Master demands fresh clothes before he punishes me.”  The last part was said in a mocking tone.  Rin trying to show him how she did not care for their stupid games.

The man chuckled and stepped into the room.  “Oh trust me, Rin, your master is very pleased with all the work that you have already done.  You’re such a big help… when you put your mind and body to it.”

Giving a soft “humph,” Rin turned her back on him to pout.  They were all so mean to her.  Choosing to ignore his last comment, Rin began to gingerly fire clothing into the machine.  “I always give it my all,” she said instead.  Standing on her tip toes, she began to look for detergent.  It would seem about right that these Neanderthals didn’t have any basic cleaning supplies.  They better not make her walk out in this skimpy outfit to get more.  If she did, she vowed that she would never return and…

“Here.  Let me help.  It’s all the way at the back.” The man stepped close, directly behind her as he reached up.  Rin froze as a shiver ran down her spine.  She could smell the faint, remaining notes of his cologne – it was something musky and warm, perhaps something citrusy? – and feel every warm, swell of his body.  His stomach was trim if not overly muscular, the skin warm and pulsing to the touch.  He pressed closer, reaching over her to grab the box, pressing Rin against the machine, forcing her to bite her lip.  She was smaller than him, that much was true, but in this position, she felt positively tiny.  He towered over her, shielding her, his crotch pressing into her ass and her skimpy outfit doing nothing to shield her from his body.

With a quiet laugh, the man put the soap beside them but did not move from her body.  “I can feel the heat coming off of you, how wet you are.  Does this excite you?  Being so close to me?  Being at my mercy?  Or perhaps you are just a little sub, one that loves to be dommed into helplessness.  Using out bodies to pin you down, fuck you into submission.” His arms wrapped around her hips, pulling her back onto him.  She could feel his buldge pressing against the inside of her thighs.  “Can you imagine me taking you like this?  Pressing you against the machine, making it rock with my thrusts?  All while your masters sit outside the other room, listening to us?  Listening to me claim you as mine? 

“I doubt that they would remain seated for long though.  At the first sound of your screams they would burst into the door, seeing you all bent over.  My long, thick cock buried deep into your ass.  I can assure you that you would be punished for allowing yourself to be pleasured in such a way.  Dan bought you for himself you know.” A hand pinched her ass cheek causing her to give a small cry.  The man smiled at the noise, his fingers trailing lower, feeling the damp lace of her panties, feeling her lips.  “So wet… do you enjoy the thought of being fucked in front of an audience?  Of having your body sing and be worshipped?”  His other hand slowly crawled up her body. Tracing over her tight stomach, the swell of her breasts and giving them a small squeeze.  His mouth nipped at her ear, his voice lowering.  His breath was warm and sweet, tickling her senses.  “Do you enjoy the thought of others hearing your sweet sounds, knowing that I am finally giving you what you want? What you need?”  One finger snuck under her panties, gently toying with her lips and hole, playing with her slick.

“Yes…” Rin whispered dazed and confused.  The heat was building in her with every light touch that he made.  She wanted it.  She wanted her release.  She had been a good girl, a good maid.  She was ready for her own reward.

But the man did not continue his movements.  At her words the man dropped a sweet kiss to her neck, and pulled away.  “Well now you know that you have to work hard for it.  We can’t be handing out rewards like they are candy, otherwise you won’t learn your lesson.”

Rin quickly recovered from the shock and disappointment that ran through her body at his disappearance.  “What lesson is that?” she demanded.

The man winked at her, that damn smug smirk back on his lips.  “You already know what lesson it is.  Don’t demean yourself by making us spell it out for you.” he told her.  He stuck his finger in his mouth, suckling it clean.  “Finish the laundry and then we will talk about your reward.”

“That’s what I was working on before you interrupted me!”

But the man was already gone, leaving Rin alone in the room, the laundry soap taunting her.

* * * * *

Rin stepped back into the living room, the plastic laundry basket now full of clean, folded clothing.  That was a task that she would care not to repeat.  But even she had to admit, that she was impressed with herself.  The clothes had even come out smelling reasonably clean though there were a couple pieces where she could not completely remove the results of Dan’s handiwork.  She had spent far too long on her task and the boys hadn’t made it any easier.  Her core was dripping and needy, her skin hot and flushed, causing the maid’s outfit to stick to the skin.  Making it itchy.

That must have been all part of his plan though.  Drive her senses into overload.

It didn’t make any sense though.  She had been drugged hours ago.  The medicine should have worn off by then.  She should have sweat or worked it through her system. And yet, she was just as horny as she was when they first began their fun with her.  Perhaps it was because they continued to tease her, preventing her own release that reactivated the drug? She would have to ask someone if it was possible to be sure.  How could release be the only cure though?  Sure orgasms helped with other medical conditions and alignments so maybe it was the same principle?  The act of release acting as a relief and releasing hormones to the rest of her body?

The very thought was enough to have her mind traveling back to previous encounters.  Shaking her thoughts from her mind, Rin tossed her dark hair over her shoulders and grabbed the basket of laundry.  Maybe she would be rewarded with an antidote for all the work that she had done.  Or maybe she could have someone’s long, thick cock… stop it Rin, she ordered herself.  Not helping the situation.  Antidote.  So she could at last leave this hellhole and return home for the longest, hottest shower of her life.

Following the noise of the TV, she could see that the boys were still in the living room, laying about on the couches, smoking and drinking.  Her nose wrinkled in disgust.  Her family, as had Shirou’s, always had strict smoking rules for guests.  Smoke outside if you needed to.  It helped keep the ash and the smell of used tobacco out of the house. Kept the house cleaner.

But the boys simply didn’t care.  That could be what the problem was.

“Laundry’s done.” She said, stepping in front of the TV.  She ignored the low whistles that came from them and kept her eyes on Dan.  The other boys were nudging each other, grinning and making comments, probably enjoying their little win.

Just they wait until she had her senses back.  She would make them all pay.

“Took you long enough,” Dan sighed, rolling his eyes.  “Now go put it away.  Bedroom is straight down the hall.”

Rin almost dropped the laundry.  “Are you kidding me?  I just spent God knows how long on this stupid assignment of yours and you want me to put it away?”

“Yes.  Because laundry is not done until it is put away and folded neatly.” Dan said.  He was unimpressed with her little outburst judging by the slight narrowing of his eyes.  “Now, go be a good girl and put it away, or I bring out the dildo again.”

The piece of plastic had been placed on the table, right between two empty glasses of water.  Rin eyed it warily, feeling her mind and body rebel.  She had enough of his games, enough of his comments.  Perhaps the dildo would be enough to…?

“Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear.  The dildo would be shoved into your ass and then you will have more work to do before you get any kind of reward of your own. The trailer could use a good scrubbing.  Perhaps you would like to wipe down everything with soap and rags with that thing up your ass?”

Rin could feel her cheeks clench at the very thought of it.  She was never one for pain play.  Without a word she spun on her heel and began to walk towards the bedroom.

“By the way sugar, I should let you know that your skirt is flipped up at the back.  You’ll get the wrong kind of attention with your ass hanging out.”

Those damn assholes.  Just they wait until this drug or hormone or whatever it was ran out.  Then they will pay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave me a kudos or comment! I really appreciate them all!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For Whom the Rin Tolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902912) by [Canadian_BuckBeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver)




End file.
